Bothersome
by observaant- not mean
Summary: Circe tries to define her relationship with Kai Hiwatari. Circe finally has the courage to ask him 'what the hell's going on'. But instead, after many distractions, Kai surpises her for her birthday.


**Bothersome **

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Well this should be a very long note?

Well I got to say, for BEING IN DEBT TO AN ARROGANT MODEL, is that I'm taking a break (though I've written only 1 chapter so far...) Honestly I wrote that story on a whelm and the plot came on whatever. I still got to work some kinks in that story.

I'm going to stop writing for Luckiness until I've gotten more reviews. And stop with the stupid flames about how I hate Mariah, because I don't hate her... _man people, read the author notes._

I've written a bunch of chappies for FLY but I don't like the way I've written the second chapter, so I got to re-edit that 1.

Well this idea came to be when I was watching Infinite Ryvius , this sci-fi anime that's sorta based on Lord of the Flies (not Lord of the Rings) except there's guys and girls and it take place in space. I read LOF in grade ten, and it was an ok book we had to read. Through the English teacher made the story sound way better then it actual was (and not even half way through the novel did she ruin the ending for us) --

I don't really like Kai that that much, but I really really hate Tyson. But Kai seemed to be fit to be in this fic. So I thought to myself, why the hell not make Kai one of the main characters. And Matilda was also the only female character that seemed to fit in this story.

**Anywayz warning**: Kai may be a bit OOC in this fic. There's a tiny bit of violence and swearing. And don't bother reading this if you hate Matilda and Kai. Yes I know in G- Rev that Kai and Matilda didn't have much contact or contact at all.

Read and Review! And I don't own anything from Beyblade 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

She didn't know why she bothered to stay with him.

Sighing, she leaned against the brick wall and waited for Kai Hiwatari to finish beating up some guy named Jake. They were in the back parking lot where the security camera was angled and couldn't detect what they were doing. He finally let go of Jake's collar and the kid ran off.

"Let's go Circe." Kai ordered her, his anger was slowly dissipating and he sounded fatigued. He wiped his bloody hands on his sleeves of his expensive jacket. Kai's handsome face was void of any scratches and bruises except for a scuff of dirt on his ivory face. Kai's crimson eyes even showed his exhaustion.

"You feel better?" Circe Anitia haughtily asked. She stood up properly and walked beside Kai. Only 5'4, she had to look up to Kai's muscular frame of 6'1.

"I'm not doing this for me." Kai said stiffly. His crimson eyes flashed, signalling the end of this conversation.

"Fine. You don't want to talk about it." Circe replied rolling her grey orbs. Kai and she had been walking in the hallways when Jake had made some rude comment about something and Kai had over heard and thus beat the shit of off him. Fortunately Circe hadn't heard with her headphones over her ears.

She began to slow down, letting Kai walk ahead of her. She was getting tired of always catching up to Kai and going at his speed. She wanted him to catch her. Circe turned on her iPod and placed the headphones that were hanging around her neck on her ears. Some loud classic Linkin Park blared in her eardrums. Perfect. She didn't have any grudge for any genre of music; she liked any song that had a good beat.

Kai slowed down his stride and turned to face her. "You're going to go deaf soon."

"So? No biggie." Circe said her full lips curved into a smile. Then she turned the music even louder. She could feel Kai glaring at her. He hated this song.

"So where are we going now?"

"We'll meet with Tala later at the 'Club¡'." Kai said and she got in his black Viper with him.

It was a Friday night and Circe was cruising around in a hot car with one of the hottest guys at school and she wasn't happy exactly. The mood in the car was solemn after every fight Kai was in, he thought a lot. Usually he wasn't much of a conversationalist but once in a while he would mutter something. Silence filling the car, all Circe had to do was to think and she reflected back when she first met Kai Hiwatari officially.

_Circe had seen Kai a few times at school before, but she didn't really catch is name or care much. But then Kai had been is her class for English in the eleventh grade. Kai had that enigmatic bad boy aura that made other girls flock him and she had heard of his rep. of beating other people up. But it wasn't until that moment Kai stood up in front of the class and demanded that the teacher quit and he was a damn hypocrite, was Circe impressed with him. _

_She typically had no problems with guys. Circe was friendly and casual to basically everyone. Unlike some sluts Circe knew, she didn't try hard to get a guy's attention. So as clearly as Circe could remember, after class she went up to him. "Nice speech." _

_Kai raised a brow inspecting her. "I'm not interested in anyone right now." He flat out had told her. _

_"I'm just saying that was cool of you. Too bad you're not interested. We're a lot alike you know." With that Circe left him. It was a lame pick up line but it had affected Kai in some way. The next day he had approached her. He didn't say anything but walked with her to class. _

_After a few chance encounters with Kai, she finally asked him if she could join the mechanic team. Circe had the skills and her father was an engineer. Well her ulterior motives were to hang out with Kai and there was a hell of a lot of bonus of being a member. Kai reluctantly allowed her to have a trail membership and she awed the other guys and him with her abilities. She smirked when Tala declared her a permanent member of the team. All Kai did was stiffly congratulate her. But that had been enough to make her heart pound. _

That had been a month ago...Finally the car stopped and Kai parked in his spot by the 'Club'. It was a really stupid name Circe bemused. Circe accompanied Kai through the front entrance and past the bouncers. The club had three levels. The main floor was for dancing and there was a bar there by the corner. Actual socializing and drinking was done on the second level. There was a fully stocked bar, where the bartenders made any possible exotic drinks. Various couches and chairs with tables lined the floor, decorated with crappy artwork that seemed like were done by little children. The top level was place that Circe had no particular interest in and she didn't want to go in again.

The place was already crowed through it was only six something. Weaving through the dancing masses and waving to a few people sort of knew at school, Circe trailed behind Kai walking up the rickety staircase.

"Hey." Kai greeted everyone without much enthusiasm.

"Hi." Circe said, forcing a smile on her face. There were a few acquainted people she knew from school in the dim lit club. And a few of them muttered some sort of greeting back to her. She sort of wished that Kai would have mentioned that he wanted to come here. Other people were way dressed up to go clubbing. She had been lucky that she had been able to change out of her school uniform. She was wearing was plain black jeans with her Nikes and a track jacket over a blue tank top. Circe carried her strappy backpack with her that contained her essentials. She was the only girl that was wearing clothes that covered her skin. But then again, she didn't want to dress like a hooker.

Circe distastefully eyed some bleach blond sitting on Michael Parker's lap. '_Eww…'_ she sure hoped that the girl was wearing some underwear because the miniskirt was riding up and Michael's hand was inching even higher on her thigh. '_Ok_', Circe turned away.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Kai was chatting with Tala Valkov over by the weird statue of an elephant. Tala was a redhead with a very interesting flame tipped hairstyle. She was amazed that a person's hair could stay in that position. Kai had mentioned to her that Tala and he had been friends for a while now. Deciding not to intrude on their private discussion Circe wandered over to the bar.

Then she noticed a tall light blond (lavender?) haired person. Bryan Kuznetsov was slumped on a stool by the bar.

"Hi." She cautiously greeted him. He was on the same mechanic team as her but Bryan was one of the few people that had protested his outrage that a girl had joined the team. Well, she did want everyone to like her and she hadn't been very offended. But at the moment he appeared pretty fucked up. In his calloused hand he was holding a beer bottle that was empty and his amethyst orbs were already bloodshot. The 'Club' had a very carefree policy about those who were underage drinkers. The 'Club' mainly profited from the teenage drinkers. "What's wrong with you?" Circe questioned him, sitting on the stool next to him.

Bryan grunted something that sounded like nothing.

'_Whatever._' Her good deed of the day was done. Well she didn't really expect an answer from him. Circe called the skimpily uniformed waitress over to her. Circe ordered a large basket of fries and a coke and told her to put it on Kai Hiwatari's tab. In a way, Kai did delay her from eating dinner and it was a special day. Kai technically owned her.

"My girl and I broke up," Bryan suddenly told her. His voice sounded hoarse, but it wasn't slurred like a drunk would be. Circe's ears perked. When did Bryan ever have a girl? "We were over a hell of a long time ago. But we finally called it quits today."

"Oh," was her response. What could she say without sounding condescending or rude? Bryan and she weren't buddies. "I guess you two weren't meant to be."

Circe spun around in her stool and the waitress appeared with the food from the upstairs kitchen. "Thanks." Circe said smiling politely. She gave the woman a generous tip, feeling sorry for a person who had to wear that ridiculous uniform everyday.

Famished, she greedily ate the fries. "Want one?" Circe asked Bryan. She was taught to at least be considerate of others. He turned his head and slowly took a fry and munched on it. His brows knitted together deep in thought about something.

"So what are Hiwatari and you…?" He point blankly asked her. He glanced at her.

"What do you mean? I don't really know." Circe asked, startled by this question. Bryan wasn't as drunk as she suspected. She took a sip of her coke glad that the waitress didn't add something special to her drink like last time she just requested for a coke.

"You and he are always together. And usually by now he gets bored of a girl and he breaks up with her. So it must be a record that you two are together so long."

Circe gave a bitter laugh. "I wouldn't exactly count Kai and me hanging out as dates."

She had over in her mind analysis everything about her 'relationship' with Kai. And she still couldn't figure it out.

Bryan and Circe silently ate for a few minutes when suddenly Tala and Kai appeared by the bar. "Ready to go?" Kai asked her sounding aloof.

"Yeah." Circe said standing up. "See ya." She told Tala and Bryan.

"Later." Tala said, grinning. Then he flashed her a smirk that Circe felt a shiver up her spine. He was planning something.

"Thanks for the fries Hiwatari." Bryan said still munching on a fry.

Kai raised a brow, however, he didn't comment. "See you on Monday." He muttered.

* * *

Circe was nervously playing with her diamond pendant as they were heading back to the housing building. It was only ten by her illuminating digital watch hooked on her jeans instead of being strapped on her wrist. They were slowing down and before they could enter the building, she decided she had to talk to Kai now. She had rehearsed this for a while. 

"Kai?" She asked him. He glanced at her with attentive eyes. Sighing, she began. It was now or never. "What are we doing? Because you know that saying why bother going into to something—"

Now there was shouting coming around the corner of the building. She tried to continue. "—if you're not going to bother to do anything all? I'm telling you this because if I'm going to get—"

"Stop it!" a girl's voice shrieked.

"Matilda, stay out of it!" a gruff voice demanded. Grunting and groaning could be heard now.

He stood still and Circe stopped talking. Kai's eyes flashed and he ran off around the corner.

'_Because if I'm going to be dumped I want to be dumped properly_.' "I'm giving you my heart," she whispered to no one. Circe walked to where the commotion was occurring.

Three other teenagers were frozen in fear and circled around a two-tone blue and slate-haired boy. Circe recognized the boy getting beat up as Ka¡'s twin brother and Matilda Brewer, the pink haired girl being restraint by another teenager.

"If you don't fucking let go of her right now, you're not going to live tomorrow." Kai said, threatening the one with his hands on the girl. His crimson eyes narrowed into slits. He was damn pissed off.

Immediately, he followed Kai's order. He ran off leaving his friends for Kai to take care of. Kai raised a brow and waited for the other three to run off. Kai had a belt black and training in self-defence. Though most of the time he was aggressive and the one beating up others.

"We didn't know... you were friends with Matilda... err Kai." The shorter boy tried to explain.

"The one on the floor is also my pathetic brother," Kai said, crossing his arms. He had quite an intimidating stance. Like clock-work, the three ran off. It was pretty amusing to Circe how comical the idiots looked to her. But then she glanced at Kevin Hiwatari, Kai's twin brother, as he struggled to get up. Kai and Kevin weren't identical twin but Kevin had two-tone slate and blue short hair. Kevin's face was bloody and there was a cut on his nose. His left eye was a swollen mess. Circe felt awful for what happened to Kai's brother.

"Kevin, you moron!"

"Kai—" Matilda began, trying to reason with him before he went ballistic with his brother. Circe stood there and watched as Kai dragged Kevin up by his collar of his shirt. It wasn't her fight to get involved in. Matilda grabbed his arm.

"You're so pathetic it sickens me! Why the hell do I have to keep bailing you out? You can't even protect yourself, let alone Matilda!" Kai yelled at him. Kevin simply stood there; while Kai was nearly choking him.

"He's your brother! Stop it Kai!" Matilda begged him. Her petite form clutched his left arm. Kai dropped Kevin and wriggled himself out of her grasp moving away from her. Circe narrowed her eyes, when she could have sworn she saw Kai's cheeks turn a subtle tint of pink. She swallowed loudly and turned away.

"Thank you Kai." Matilda said, smiling in relief. She wrapped a slender arm around Kevin's waist to help support him. Kevin's voice was hoarse as he tried to say something to Kai.

"Shut up! Matilda I'm just telling you leave him alone. You're better off with him." Kai told her. He rolled his eyes.

"I can't. He's my friend as well. I've known you two since we were little kids. I'm going to take him to the nurse's room. Bye Kai, bye Circe." Matilda said determinedly. Then she walked off with Kevin into the building.

oooo

Kai stayed silent but he looked at Circe with frustration with Matilda and Kevin. They continued to walk to Circe's dorm room, with the pretence that nothing had happened. But Circe wouldn't help but think that she couldn't compete with someone that Kai had know a hell of a long time. Mainly the things that Kai did were to help Matilda in some way.

Kai had told her out of aggravation that Matilda and he had been friends since the age of ten. Circe hadn't gotten the exact details with his brother but some sort of incident had occurred that resulted in the two of them to have a rift. From Kai's point of view, he thought that Kevin was a weak and naive person that got swept by the circumstances. He always thought that Kevin was a do-gooder and a hypocrite.

Well, Circe had tried to actually help the Hiwatari brothers with the persistence of Matilda. Matilda was a nice person. She asked Kevin what was with Kai, but he thought that Kai was an arrogant selfish jerk...and Kevin went on and on... Well the meddling didn't really do much good.

Circe sighed and grabbed Kai's forearm. "C'mon Kai, lets go watch the stars. You're not going to get any sleep brooding over your brother," Circe declared, and took him to the vast football field. The school owned a few acres of land and most of it was fields and hills. Through the either side was a very modern building and other crap.

"Shit Circe. What the hell?" Kai muttered but he allowed her to lead her to the hill were she had one night decided to take a stroll and found the perfect sanctuary.

She stopped, untied the sweater wrapped around her waist and dropped it on the grass. Then she plopped herself on the grass. Kai groaned but sat down a foot away from her. Circe leaned back and gazed at the stars. Sometimes she went out and went star-gazing by herself. It was a clear cloudless night and the full moon was out. It was silent. No complaining from Kai, and she was glad.

"So what were you saying before we got interrupted?" Kai asked suddenly. He sounded calmer. Somehow without noticing, Kai was sitting closer to her now.

Circe sat up and she looked down at her sneakers. It didn't seem like the right time to bring it up now. She put a tiny smile on her face and she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Nothing, really. I was just trying to make small talk with you. It's hard to talk to you. So later."

She stood up abruptly. Kai slowly got up himself and gripped her shoulder and twirled her around. "...wait...Happy seventeenth Birthday. I got something for you."

Circe's grey eyes blinked dumbfounded. Her mouth opened and closed like a like a fish. "How...how did you know?"

Kai gave her a gorgeous smirk. "I checked your stats, you know, to make sure you weren't a psycho. And so I found out when your birthday was. Which was a good thing. You never mentioned that it was your birthday."

He fumbled through his pockets to pull something out. A jewellery box. He handed it to her. Circe's breath was hitched. She took it and at the moment and opened the box. It was a beautiful pedant with her initials in ruby embedded in silver and a tiny onyx music note, hanging from a platinum chain.

She was awed by this gift. Circe looked at him. "Thanks Kai... I guess the reason I didn't tell you about my birthday was because I didn't want to get disappointed. Nothing happened with any of my other birthdays." She truthfully told him. She really didn't have to hide anything from him.

"I'm guessing you like it. Well I know how you feel. Here," Kai said, passing her a CD he somehow produced from his pocket. Circe took it giving it a critical stare. "Sometimes your taste in music sucks. This band is really good."

Circe gave him a genuine smile. Then she sat back down on the grass and pocketed the jewellery box and the CD in the strappy bag she carried with her. Kai sat back down as well and ignored the smile she gave him. They both silently went back to watching the stars.

And the teenager that was sitting beside her was on her mind again. Circe was tired of trying to figure out what was going on with Kai and her. The day that she had introduced herself, she definitely told him that she was interested in him. Kai didn't make a move on her. They hung out a lot and they were together. Nothing romantic had occurred between them. And Kai hadn't dated anyone since they had begun hanging out. So were they friends?

Circe placed her hands under her chin deep in thought.

But it came down to the Matilda Brewer factor. Kai cared for the petite girl more than he was willing to admit. She pieced it together the few times he mentioned her. Most of the things that he did were for her. It was the way he cared and protected for the pink haired girl. Circe couldn't exactly figure out the depth of his 'over-protective act'. She had noticed that way he turned red when Matilda hugged him...

But then, what was with this thoughtful and sincere gift which was obviously not Kai Hiwatar¡'s style? Kai was a badass and it was one of the qualities she was attracted to him. But the boy couldn't express his stupid feelings and that just pissed her off. She wasn't sure if she just wanted to be friends with him. This gift symbolized something...

Circe glanced beside her and raised a brow when she found Kai to be sound asleep in the grass. ' _Aww_' he looked so cute and peaceful. '_Nahh._' she wasn't going to wake him up just yet. It was too adorable. So she took out her camera phone and took a picture of him. Hey, it was her birthday still and she was the b-day girl.

'_Now how to wake him up…?_' Circe thought, laughing quietly. She took out her headphones and listened to the tunes that Kai had bought for her. They weren't too bad.

Sometimes she didn't know why she bothered to stay with him.

**The end... (?) **

* * *

If you liked it or hated it, review anywayz. I like the input. I dunno if this should be a one-shot or I should continue wit the story. Tell me, because if you don't then this is a one-shot... 

Later : )


End file.
